Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a technology that utilizes computer simulation system to create and experience a virtual world. The VR technology first uses computers to generate a simulated environment. Then, users are immersed in the simulated environment through interactive three-dimensional dynamic view of multi-source information integration and system simulation of entity behavior.
In conventional technology, in order to realize a virtual reality display, a virtual reality apparatus typically includes a housing, a display screen disposed inside the housing, an optical lens assembly, and a circuit board, etc. During assembly of the virtual reality apparatus, it is necessary to sequentially mount the above-mentioned components on the housing. However, when hardware or optical system of a VR apparatus is upgraded, it is necessary to adjust sizes of multiple components such as the display screen, the optical lens assembly, or the circuit board in the VR apparatus. In this case, in order to accommodate the sizes of the upgraded components, it is necessary to re-design structure of the housing and accordingly develop new molds for manufacturing the new housing. This in turn prolongs a production and marketing cycle of a product, thereby reducing market competitiveness of the product.